


Diferentes Esferas

by CariZee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disabled Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Sclerosis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CariZee/pseuds/CariZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil Donaldson volvió a su ciudad natal en Boulder, Colorado, después de que un diagnóstico de esclerosis múltiple interrumpiera su carrera docente y su vida amorosa en La Costa Este. Una mañana se despierta con la visión borrosa pero no puede conducir hasta el hospital  y Gil solicita la ayuda de su  solitario vecino, Warren Masters, para que lo lleve a urgencias.</p><p>Los dos hombres se hacen amigos en el transcurso de la recuperación de Gil de su última recaída, y aunque Gil reconoce que se siente atraído hacia el otro hombre, se niega a actuar en consecuencia. No le gusta depender de nadie para garantizar su salud emocional o física, y está acostumbrado a estar solo, o al menos eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo. Warren es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero está ahí siempre que Gil le necesita, y solo pide una oportunidad para poder estar juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diferentes Esferas

 

 

 

 

DIFERENTES ESFERAS

Cari Z.

                                                            

 

Título original: _Different Spheres_

© Cari Z.

Traducción y formato: Traductores Anónimos

Página de la autora: <http://carizerotica.blogspot.com>.

 

 

 

Todos los derechos reservados. Ninguna parte de este libro o e-book puede ser reproducida o transmitida en cualquier forma o por cualquier medio, electrónico o mecánico, incluyendo fotocopias, grabaciones, o por cualquier sistema de almacenamiento y recuperación de información sin el permiso por escrito del autor.

 

Esta es una obra de ficción. Cualquier parecido con personas vivas o muertas es pura coincidencia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gil Donaldson volvió a su ciudad natal en Boulder, Colorado, después de que un diagnóstico de esclerosis múltiple interrumpiera su carrera docente y su vida amorosa en La Costa Este. Una mañana se despierta con la visión borrosa pero no puede conducir hasta el hospital  y Gil solicita la ayuda de su  solitario vecino, Warren Masters, para que lo lleve a urgencias.

Los dos hombres se hacen amigos en el transcurso de la recuperación de Gil de su última recaída, y aunque Gil reconoce que se siente atraído hacia el otro hombre, se niega a actuar en consecuencia. No le gusta depender de nadie para garantizar su salud emocional o física, y está acostumbrado a estar solo, o al menos eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo. Warren es un hombre de pocas palabras, pero está ahí siempre que Gil le necesita, y solo pide una oportunidad para poder estar juntos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gil Donaldson se despertó, se dio la vuelta en la fría cama,miró el reloj de la mesita, y parpadeó.Volvió a mirar, parpadeó nuevamente y se miró las manos.Luego, en un movimientototalmente atípico en él, soltó una catárticablasfemia.

—Joder, _maldita sea._

Siempre, cada vez que esto sucedía —y estaba sucediendo con más frecuencia últimamente— Gil lamentaba el día que había decidido salir con un estadístico. La relación terminó hace años, pero la interminable dependencia del hombre por los números y porcentajes, de algún modo habían influido en Gil, hasta el punto de que, cuando tenía una recaída, lo primero que hacía (después de visitar el hospital, ser bombeado con esteroides, y pasar por el circo que evaluaba su nueva posición en la EDSS[1], después de todo Gil tenía un mínimo de sensatez) era comprobar los compendios de investigación en internet para los nuevos hallazgos sobre la esclerosis múltiple. Tenía las tablas en las que comparaba los números de las publicaciones profesionales _Lancet Neurology_ _ **[2]**_ _,_ y, le daba vergüenza admitirlo ynunca lo haría a menos que fuera torturado con saña, la Wikipedia.Tenía la página web delInstituto Nacional de Salud marcada como favorita variasveces en su portátil.Su biblioteca estaba llena de libros, yse multiplicaron junto con la esclerosis de Gil con cada recaída.

Había tenido una especie de sensación de que esto se acercaba, pero había mantenidola esperanza de que no fuera lo que pensaba.Gil había pasado todoel día anterior  con  un dolor de cabeza que aumentaba cada vez más, pensando que tendría sinusitis o, si tenía suerte, soloun resfriado. Se había tomado unas pastillas y se había ido a la cama temprano, con la esperanza de que estaría mejor por la mañana.En su lugar se despertóy veía doble.

Después de permitirse un breve momento de justificablepánico, Gil se tropezó al salir de la cama, se puso en pie lomejor que pudo, y llamó a Tally.Luego se golpeó mentalmentepor haber olvidado dónde estaba, colgó su teléfonoy, después de evaluar sus opciones, se acercó con mucho cuidado a unacasa más abajo y llamó a la puerta de su vecino.

La puerta se abrió después de medio minuto más o menos, dejando escaparel aroma a café fuerte, metal, y aserrín.Era un olor muymasculino y perfectamente adecuado al vecino de Gil.Era una lástima que la visión de Gil fuera borrosa a la vez que doble, porque no le habría importado ver claramente a dos Warren Masters.

—¿Gil? —Prácticamente podía oír la aparición de lasdos líneas   interrogantes entre las cejas de Warren.Los dos eran vecinos corteses, pero nunca antes habían pasado juntos el rato—.¿Qué pasa?

—Hola, buenos días. —Cumplidos fuera del camino, Gilse zambulló directo en el asunto—. Necesito que me lleves al hospital.Por favor.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Mmm, se podría construir un buque con lostimbres de voz de este hombre: una escueta pregunta quesin embargo resonaba con preocupación, intensificada conciencia,y un mayor sentido de camaradería, todo a la vez.Dios,sonaba delicioso.Gil se obligó a concentrarse.

—Estoy teniendo problemas para poder ver esta mañana.

De repente, había una fuerte mano debajo de su codo derecho, sosteniéndolo.En otras circunstancias, ese tipode contacto habría sido realmente agradable.Según estaban las cosas, era bastantetriste que Gil lo necesitara, porque en realidad se sintió un poco más que mareado en este punto.—¿Crees que sea un derrame cerebral?

 _¿Un derrame cerebral?_ —Oh no —Gil aseguró a su vecino—.No esnada de eso.No, tengo... —Espera, ¿Warren no conocía su situación?Parecía que Gil debió haberle contado en algún momento; había estado viviendo en la casa de al ladodurante casi seis meses, pero tal vez no hubiera llegado a hacerlo.Quizás había querido ver cuánto tiempo podía engañar a alguien que no lo conocía.

—Tengo EM.Esclerosis múltiple —aclaró Gil finalmente—. Solo tengo una recaída, eso es todo.Unos chutes y estaré bien,pero tengo que ir al hospital.El que está en la Calle 4ª sería perfecto, es donde trabaja mi médico de cabecera.

Warren, hombre de pocas palabras como era, sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo. —Dame tres minutos. Solo tengo que terminar de vestirme.

¿No estaba vestido ya?¿En serio?Gil entrecerró los ojos, pero no mejoró mucho la visión borrosa.Suspiró.—Puedo esperaraquí.

—No te voy a dejar en el porche, Gil —dijo Warrenexasperado—.Hay una silla al entrar justo a la derecha de la puerta. Da un paso y al llegar: fin del viaje.

Sinceramente, con las manos de Warren guiándole, Gil no creía que tuviera mucha oportunidad de tropezar, pero fue cuidadoso de todos modos.Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era fracturarse algo además de su casi ceguera temporal.Con suerte, casi ceguera temporal.

Esta casa no estaba tan fría como la de Gil, pero sus manos todavía las sentía frías y húmedas. Curioso. Un segundo más tarde, Warren empujó una taza de café en ellas. —Sírvete. Está recién hecho, solo. Estaré listo en un minuto. —Luego desapareció, y Gil se quedó con sus manos calentándose alrededor de una taza de café que, con un poco de suerte, había tenido los labios de Warren Masters en ella esta mañana. Probó el café. Dios, _fuerte._ Ugh, no, Dios no era suficiente deidad para encapsular correctamente lo intenso que era este café. Este café era Olímpico, Titánico, y Ctónico[3], todo a la vez, y tan difícil de tragar. Gil tragó un sorbo y lo sintió quemar todo el camino hacia abajo. Bueno, ahora por lo menos sabía que sus fosas nasales quedarían despejadas.

Poco después Warren regresó, sus pasos eran suavespero aún audibles en el suelo de parqué. —No es de tu estilo,¿eh?

—No... Realmente.

—Ven, déjame acabarlo y nos marchamos. —Warren suavementetomó la taza y un momento después, Gil pudo oír que la vaciaba.¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba desarrollar un equivalente naturalal amianto en el aparato digestivo?Tenía que ser el trabajo de toda una vida.

La taza fue depositada sobre una pequeña mesa, y luego las manos de Warren fueron al brazo de Gil de nuevo, y lo condujo a la puerta principal.Caminaron lentamente por las escalerasy hacia el garaje, que Warren abrió con llave.Tenía ungaraje grande, y la mitad de él estaba ocupado con una camioneta Nissan 1984que, por alguna razón, todavía seguía funcionando.Laotra mitad Gil no la había visto anteriormente, y parecía que su perfecto récord no iba a romperse hoy.El olor a metalera más fuerte aquí, más crudo, si eso tenía sentido enel contexto de algo como metal. Le recordó a Gil alolor de un rayo.

Warren abrió la puerta del pasajero. —¿Puedes subir bien?  

—Estoy seguro de que puedo. —Vamos a ver, estaba el marco, pudover el borde más cercano a eso, lo que significaba que el asiento estaba... sí,justo donde debía estar.Gil se agarró del marco de la puerta yse metió con cuidado en el coche, haciendo una mueca al sentir la debilidad en sus piernas.Eso era un problema recurrente,pero uno del que podía haber prescindido completamente hoy.Se instalócon un suspiro en el asiento, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabezaatrás contra el cojín de vinilo desgarrado.

De repente, un fuerte brazo giraba alrededor de su cintura.Los ojos de Gil se abrieron de inmediato, y se giró para ver—mirar, al menos— a Warren. ¿Qué...?

 _Click._ —Cinturón de seguridad.

—Oh. —Qué lamentablemente sensato por su parte.Cerró la puerta, y Gil sufrió el silencio durante un momento antes de que Warren se sentara en el otro lado.La camioneta inició unretumbante ronroneo.En unos pocos segundos, estaban en elcamino de entrada y se dirigieron hacia la carretera principal.Sus casasformaban parte de una pequeña y arbolada subdivisión en la parte norte de Boulder, pero el hospital estaba a tan solo diez minutosen coche.Gil buscó una manera de pasar el tiempo sin un silencio demasiado largo. A Warren parecía atraerle el silencio, peroa Gil nunca le había gustado llegar a estar demasiado familiarizado con él.

—Aprecio el viaje.Por lo general, si no es tan malo conduzcoyo mismo, pero hoy seguramente sería un peligro en la carretera.

—¿Quién te lleva cuando es tan malo?

—Mi hermana, que, antes de preguntar, está fuera celebrando suvigésimo quinto aniversario de boda por todo lo alto cruzando los sietemares y estará fuera otra semana.

—¿No quieres avisarla?

—Por supuesto que no.Peter nunca me lo perdonaría.Sumarido —añadió Gil—.Creo que esta es la primera vez que están en un viaje que no está relacionado con el trabajo o que no van incluidossus hijos en todo el tiempo que llevan casados.Merecentener un poco de tranquilidad.

—Probablemente se va a cabrear cuando vuelva.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Gil con ímpetu—. Parece como si la conocieras. Y puedo manejar la riña con mi hermana mejor de lo que puedo manejar el arruinar sus vacaciones. Noble causa y todo eso. —Se miró las manos otra vez, extendiendo sus dedos ampliamente. Demasiados para contarlos, y no podía contarlos cuando aparecían todos borrosos de todos modos.

—¿Ella vive cerca?

—Es natural de Boulder, igual que yo.Ella y Petertienen una casa un poco más arriba del Four Mile Canyon.La mía es lacasa familiar.

—La gente se ha marchado, ¿no?

—Durante los últimos doce años —suspiró Gil.Estaba cansado dehablar de sí mismo y quería aprovechar tener a Warren a su merced mientras pudiera—. Puesto que solo llevas en el barrio seis meses.¿Dónde has estado antes de eso?

—Dakota del Sur.

—Considero que has cambiado para mejor, pero es mi punto de vista. ¿A qué te dedicabas en Dakota del Sur?

—Bombero.

—Dios mío. —Mentalmente, Gil vislumbró el cuerpo de Warren con laparafernalia de un bombero.Cerca de seis pies de alto, fuerza y vigor en su engañosamente delgada constitución, solo había que poner uncasco de bombero sobre su corto pelo negro-grisáceo y un hacha enesas duras, capaces manos y tenías, sí, una instantáneapornográfica mental del tipo que Gil no había vistoen mucho tiempo.Un bombero.Que dios le ampare—.¿Haces eso aquí también?

—Estoy retirado actualmente. Soy voluntario para el departamento local, sin embargo. ¿Y tú?  

—Oh, no creo que pueda ofrecer mucho al cuerpo de bomberos.

—Quiero decir, ¿a qué te dedicas? —respondió Warren pacientemente.

Gil sabía que se había sonrojado, y esperaba que Warren tuviera los ojos fijos en la carretera.—Oh, cierto.Soy profesor deEscritura y Poética en la Universidad de Naropa.

—¿Eres budista? —Gil registró auténtica sorpresa en la voz normalmente taciturna de Warren.

—No, por suerte no tienes que ser demasiado espiritual para trabajar allí, lo cual es bueno, ya que soy un agnóstico declarado que se deleita en tomar el nombre del Señor y todosu entorno en vano.Estoy pluriempleado como asesor de tesis de postgradocon algunas otras universidades. —Tales como Harvard, Princeton...lugares en los que solía trabajar en lugar de estar pluriempleado.Lugaresque a regañadientes le dejaron ir cuando quedó claro queno podía afrontar la carga lectiva requerida durante más tiempo.

—Debí adivinarlo.

—¿Adivinar qué?

—Que eres un escritor.Te encantan las palabras.

Gil no pensó que él y Warren hubieran intercambiado suficientes palabras hasta este punto de su relación para que Warren _supiera_ que a Gil le encantaban, pero no se sorprendióde lo perspicaz que era el hombre. —No escribo palabras tanto comolas asalto en estos días en nombre de la mejora de losescritores del mañana, pero me gusta mi trabajo.

Esto era muy agradable, este toma y daca.Gil tenía lista otrapregunta que formular, pero entonces el coche se detuvo.

—Llegamos —dijo Warren.Se bajó y dio la vuelta para ayudar a Gila bajar. La breve descarga de adrenalina que le había bombeadoesta mañana se había evaporado, y Gil sintió desplomarse sobre sus pies.Cerró los ojos, pero el mundo no dejaba de girar.

—¿Necesitas una silla de ruedas? —preguntó Warren en voz baja.

—Me gustaría decir que no, pero en este momento me temo que la respuestaes sí —respondió Gil.Sin tener que soltarle, Warren de alguna manerahizo una señal a alguien de que necesitaban ayuda, y unos pocosminutos más tarde, una enfermera estaba allí con una silla.Gil se hundió en ellay suspiró. El miedo amenazaba con desbordarle, pero firmemente lo dejó atrás.Los desmoronamientos eran solo para casa,donde podría estar solo y listo para consolarse con la literatura.Aunque, si su visión no regresaba intacta, iba a tener que comprar una gran cantidad de audiolibros.

Se dirigieron a la sala de espera de urgencias, dondele endosaron el portapapeles obligatorio y un bolígrafo en su dirección.—Ah... um...

—Dame tu cartera.Rellenaré la ficha por ti —dijo Warren.

—Oh.Gracias. —Le dio su cartera y se puso cómodo, escuchando distraídamente los arañazos del bolígrafo barato en el papely sintiendo el cansancio filtrarse en sus huesos.Gil no había estadoexactamente animado estos días, pero las recaídas minaron sufuerza como ninguna otra cosa.

Se inclinó un poco cuando Warren le preguntó:

—¿Síntomas?

—Cierto, los síntomas. Um... —Gil hizo un balance—. Debilidad muscular en las extremidades inferiores, ataxia moderada[4], neuritis óptica[5] y diplopía[6].Y dolor de cabeza. —El cual estaba empeorando por momentos.

—¿Cómo se escribe la “D”?

Gil se lo deletreó y luego cerró los ojos de nuevo.Las luces eran demasiado brillantes en este lugar, todo era demasiado brillante.

Una cantidad interminable de tiempo después, una enfermera apareció.

—El Doctor Parks lo verá ahora, señor.

Gil se obligó a despertar lo suficiente para ser coherente. —Mm, eh. —Está claro que no lo había conseguido todavía. Lo intentó de nuevo—. Gracias. —Miró hacia la última dirección donde había visto a Warren. Todavía estaba allí, para sorpresa de Gil—. Gracias por traerme, Warren, te lo agradezco.  

—No voy a ir ninguna parte todavía, Gil.

—Esto podría llevar algún tiempo.

—Estoy jubilado.Tengo tiempo.

—Oh. —Bueno, eso estaba sin duda más allá del llamadodeber de vecindad—.Gracias.

—No hay problema.

La enfermera alejó en silla de ruedas a Gil, después al final del pasillo ya una sala de examen que era tan brillante y tan blancacomo el resto del maldito hospital.Ella lo ayudó a sentarse en la camilla, y un momento más tarde, su médico estaba en la habitación,llevando un archivo que Gil sabía por experiencia que era tanridículamente pesado como parecía.

—Profesor Donaldson.

—Doctor Parks.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo.

—Y en estas propicias circunstancias —dijo Gil,terminando con su pequeño ritual.

El Doctor Parks acercó una silla y se sentó junto a él.—¿Simplemente no puedes escribir "visión doble" como una persona normal,Gil?Casi me avergüenzo yo mismo buscándolo en un diccionario delante del personal de enfermería.

—Bueno, estoy bastante lejos de ser normal —suspiró Gil.

El doctor Parks educadamente no dijo nada a eso. —Vamos a comenzar con las pruebas de equilibrio y coordinación, ¿de acuerdo?

—Prepárate para atraparme —advirtió Gil.

No lo hizo tan mal como temía, pero al final de las pruebas estaba temblando de cansancio, y su cabeza lo estaba matando. El médico le ayudó a sentarse en la camilla. —Me gustaría mantenerte aquí durante la noche, Gil. Vamos a empezar con la metilprednisolona[7] y veremos si podemos conseguir que tu visión vuelva a como estaba.

—¿Puedo tomar morfina también?

—¿Qué te parece el Tylenol extra fuerte?

—Eres un hombre cruel, cruel —lo acusó Gil.

—Eso me dicen mis hijos.

—Tus niños de cinco años son sorprendentemente perspicaces para sucorta edad.

—Seis ahora —suspiró el Doctor Parks—.Acabamos de tener un cumpleaños.Tarta y helado y otros veinte niños de parvulario gritando en el parque.Tuvimos tres peleas y cincorabietas en apenas una hora.

—Pobre. —Gilpalmeóla mano de su médico de forma condescendiente.Lo tenía permitido, puesto que se conocían tanto social como profesionalmente.

—Gracias por eso.Voy a buscar a la enfermera para que te prepareinmediatamente —dijo el Doctor Parks, volviendo de nuevo almodo profesional—.Puedes descansar en esta habitación por el momento;hoy no estamos demasiado ocupados.¿Te gustaría ver a tu amigo,hacerle saber lo que sucede?

—¿Mi amigo? —Tenía que referirse a Warren. Era divertido, Gilno había estado pensando en él como un amigo hasta que el Doctor Parks dijo la palabra, pero ahora que la había dicho, Warren realmenteparecía ajustarse a la forma de la misma.¿Qué otro tipo de personaharía todo un viaje como este por Gil?—. Supongo que debería avisarle que se puede ir ya.

—Haré que venga a verte. —El Doctor Parks salió yGil dejó que sus ojos se cerraran.Era mejor con los ojos cerrados.Laenfermera entró y en silencio le colocó una vía intravenosa, y por una vez, Gilno trató de romper el silencio.Simplemente le dejó hacer su trabajo, y unos minutos después, estaba enganchado a un goteo de esteroides, yWarren estaba de pie junto a él.

—¿Gil?

Gil abrió un párpado e hizo una mueca. —¿Podrías apagar la luz, por favor? —susurró. 

—Por supuesto. —Se oyó un clic, y un momento después, la únicaluz de la habitación era la que se filtraba a través del hueco entre lascortinas—.¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Warren, hablando en voz baja.

—Parece que voy a quedarme a dormir —Gil respondió tratando de sonar irónico pero probablemente fue sombrío—. Al menos por esta noche.  

—¿Necesitas hacer algo en tu casa?

—No, ¡sí!Sí, mierda, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? —Gil trató de incorporarse, pero una mano firme en el hombro se lo impidiópresionándolo hacia abajo—.El demonio infernal perteneciente a mi hermana está viviendo conmigomientras ellos están de vacaciones.Es una bestia voraz y probablemente se haya comido varios pares de zapatos por ahora.Necesitaalimentación.

—¿Perro?

—Gato.

—¿El gato come zapatos? —Warren sonaba escéptico.

—Ese gato me comería si tuviera la oportunidad —suspiró Gil—. Mi llave de reserva está en la tercera roca blanca en el lado izquierdo bajo el macizo de rosas. La comida está en el mostrador de la cocina. Cualquiera de las latas servirá. La bestia podría no aparecer mientras estás allí, pero eso probablemente sea lo mejor.  

—No eres muy amigo de los animales, eh.

—Me gustan, simplemente no tienden a quererme.Aunqueno soy un amigo de este gato en particular, la verdad.

—Me ocuparé de él. ¿Algo más?

—No.Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda.

—No es ningún problema —dijo Warren, y su mano trazó un círculo suave sobre el hombro de Gil. Se sentía bien. Cariñoso—. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?  

—Diría que el crucigrama del New York Times, pero incluso si pudiera ver, estoy demasiado cansado para hacerlo ahora mismo —respondió Gil—. No estoy seguro de cuándo me van a dar el alta, por lo que no te preocupes por regresar. Solo... si pudieras dar de comer al gato esta noche, y probablemente mañana por la mañana, eso sería de gran ayuda. Con suerte, no voy a estar más de un día aquí.

—Llámame cuando haya terminado. Vendré a buscarte.

—No es necesario, puedo llamar a un taxi.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Yo no quiero causarte molestias —protestó Gil, sin saberexactamente por qué, pero sintiendo que debería hacerlo de todos modos.

—Gil. —La mano le apretó el hombro en esta ocasión, firmey tranquilizadora—.Quiero hacerlo.Qué tal si te muestras cortésy me dejas hacer lo que quiero. —No lo dijo como una pregunta, yGil estaba feliz de no tomarlo de esa manera.

—Eso estaría bien, entonces. ¿Quieres dejarme tu número?  

—Sí, lo pondré en tu teléfono. —Lamentablemente la mano dejó su hombro, y siguieron unos repetidos golpes a las teclas y unos pocos juramentos, pero finalmente Warren dijo:

—Soyel número cinco en tu marcación rápida.Llámame en cualquier momento.Me levanto a horas intempestivas.

—Lo haré.

La mano volvió, pero esta vez tomó una de la de Gil y la sostuvo durante un momento. La palma de Warren era fuertemente callosa, pero su apretón era suave. No dijo nada en ese momento, solo pasó el pulgar sobre los nudillos de Gil y luego lo soltó. —Duerme un poco, Gil.

—No hay duda de eso —le aseguró Gil.Ya estabaempezando a desvanecerse de nuevo.No oyó a Warren salir, y loprefería así.

Durmió durante la mayor parte del día y de la noche, solo despertópara comer una comida insípida y usar el baño una vez.El Tylenol surtió efecto e hizo que su cabeza doliera menos, y a la mañana siguiente, la visión de Gil estaba casi en el punto donde había estado antes de la recaída.Sus piernas, bueno, no estaban muy allá todavía.

 

—Y no podrán estar muy allá durante algún tiempo —advirtió el Doctor Parks después de que terminó de explicar las dosis adicionales de esteroidesy otros medicamentos que estaba elaborando para que Gil se llevara a casa—.Me gustaría verte de nuevo en una semana, siempre y cuando continúes mejorando.Si tienes una reacción adversa almedicamento o una nueva recaída en cualquier momento, por supuesto ventan pronto como sea posible.Mientras tanto, Gil, me gustaría que dejaras de conducir.

—Dejar de conducir. —Gil trató de mantener su rostro inexpresivo,pero sabía que algo de su consternación tuvo que mostrarse,porque el Doctor Parks parecía inusualmente comprensivo.

—Sé que te encanta ese coche, Gil, pero tal y como está ahora tu tiempo de reacción, no me siento cómodo dejándote detrás del volante. ¿Todavía tienes el bastón?

¿El feo bastón Walgreens?—Sí, lo tengo.

—Bueno. Me gustaría que lo utilizaras mientras estás fuera de casa. Preferiría  mientras estás dentro de la casa también.

Cáusticas, dolorosas palabras se estrellaron en la mente de Gil y rompieron la barrera de sus labios firmemente cerrados. Quería decirle al _Doctor_ Parks lo que podía hacer con ese bastón, oh _sí,_ dónde podría _meterlo_ para que fuera útil, si el médico prefería tenerlo en _este_ ángulo o en _aquel_... esos eran los tipos de palabras que no había pronunciado durante casidiez años, y era mucho mejor no decirlas.No era culpa de su médico.La situación obstinadamente desafiaba la posición de la culpa, lo que siempre había molestado a Gil.Todos estos años cambiando su vida, en unas pocas maneras para mejor a sujuicio, y simplemente tenía que tirar todo por la borda y tratar con ello.

—Entiendo —logró finalmente.

El doctor Parks se había sentado silenciosamente ante la lucha interna de Gil, y obviamente vio que las palabras formuladas anteriormente tuvieron efecto en él. Su voz era suave y compasiva. —Lo siento, Gil.

Este trató de sonreír y se encogió de hombros, pero no podía articular palabra todavía.Había estado viviendo con esta enfermedad durante unadécada, y pensó que había imaginado todas las trabas que esto traería a su vida, pero no poder conducir...era una grande.Mucho más grande que el bastón. Qué coño, teníacanas ahora, tal vez el bastón le ayudara a parecer más distinguido.O anciano. Que cualquiera hiciera su elección.

—Tendré los documentos de alta listos.¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?

—Warren me dijo que lo llamara.

—¿Warren es el hombre que entró contigo ayer? —preguntó el doctor, con una oscura ceja levantada.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Debido a que mi personal de enfermería pensó que era ridículamente atractivo _"para ser un viejo"_.

Gil se burló. —No puede tener más de cincuenta. Tu personal es edaísta[8].  

—Mi equipo está compuesto por niños en estos días, Gil: mi enfermera de más edad tiene treinta y tres años.Así que sí, cincuenta todavía califica como viejo paraellos. Demonios, incluso cuarenta lo hace.

Gil sintió su lado juguetón aumentar un poco al fin.—Oh, ¿tu caballero de brillante bata se asemeja más a un “Papaíto-pero-no-en-el-modo-divertido” en los últimos tiempos?

—Muérdete la lengua —refunfuñó el Doctor Parks—.Soy atractivo.Siupiensa que soy atractivo.

—Siu es tu esposa. Es su prerrogativa y privilegio encontrarte atractivo. Alégrate de que lo haga.

—Lo hago —su médico le aseguró—.Sigue adelante y haz la llamada, pero usa el teléfono de cabecera.Te sacaremos de aquí enun santiamén.

Gil levantó la vista del número cinco en la marcación rápida,marcándolo en el viejo teléfono de la cabecera de su cama, yesperó.Después de cuatro toques, Warren respondió.—¿Sí?

—Hola, Warren, soy Gil.

—Eh. —¿Era solo Gil, o el tono de su vecino de repente sonaba notablemente más suave?—.¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor.Puedo ver de nuevo, por lo menos.

Warren soltó una respiración lenta, suspirando. —Eso son buenas noticias, Gil. ¿Estás listo para volver a casa?  

—Más que listo —respondió—.¿Ha ido todo bien con la bestia?

—La comida ha ido desapareciendo, por lo menos, pero tienes razón,nunca veo al gato.No he visto ningún zapato destrozado tampoco,sin embargo, por lo que puedes haber esquivado esa bala.

—Un milagro en sí mismo. ¿Estás seguro de que no estoy interrumpiendo algo?  

El suspiro de Warren tenía un tono más exasperado esta vez. —¿Qué te dije acerca de eso?

—Eso, que querías recogerme, y que debería parar delloriquear y dejarte.

—Estaré ahí en quince minutos.

—Gracias.

—Por supuesto. —Warren colgó el teléfono. Gil siguió su ejemplo, bajando el receptor. Le llevó dos intentos colocarlo correctamente, pero al menos esta vez tenía una buena excusa para los ojos nublados. Se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo cercano y gimió en su palma. Jodidos esteroides y sus jodidos inoportunos efectos secundarios. Saltar ese muro, brincar esa barrera, tener cambios de humor y náuseas y vómitos y pérdida de cabello y una gran cantidad de funciones intestinales recalcitrantes que nadie quiere conocer profundamente, y mucho menos uno mismo… 

Quince minutos más tarde, Gil estaba sentado en una casicómoda silla con los ojos cerrados, una bolsa de medicinas dela farmacia del hospital descansando sobre su regazo.Oyó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y olió a Warren antes de oír supasos, el mismo aroma distintivo de café, metal ymadera.

—¿Qué pasa, Gil?

—Oh, nada —dijo despreocupadamente, abriendo los ojos ydisfrutando del espectáculo que era Warren Masters en una vieja y desgastada camiseta del Departamento de Bomberos de Deadwood y vaqueros desteñidos—.Simplemente estoy entreteniéndome en la sala de espera.Tengo que darle la oportunidad a la arquitectura de autoactualizarse cada vez que pueda.

Warren sonrió con una media sonrisa.—Qué considerado de tu parte.

—Lo intento.

—¿Listo para salir de aquí?

—No tienes ni idea. —Gil se puso de pie lentamente, a la espera de estar seguro de que sus piernas le sostuvieran antes de alejarse completamente de la silla. No era demasiado orgulloso para tomar el brazo que Warren ofrecía, y juntos caminaron lentamente fuera del hospital y hacia donde estaba estacionada su camioneta—. Realmente aprecio esto.

—Lo sé —dijo Warren.Subieron, se abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad, ysalieron a la carretera—.¿Tienes hambre?

Gil miró con sorpresa a su vecino.—Famélico,en realidad.La comida que trataron de darme podría calificarse como inhumana.

—Vamos a desayunar. Bagels y café, ¿de acuerdo?

—Suena perfecto.

Se detuvieron en una de las muchas tiendas de comestibles orgánicosque emergieron a lo largo de Boulder como las malas hierbas comestibles, y caminaron hacia el interior de la pequeña tienda.Gil alcanzó un bagel con salmón ahumado y queso de crema normal, porque pensó que tenía derecho después deldía que había tenido, y Warren tomó algo relleno de huevos,jamón y queso que ni siquiera se inclinaba en la dirección de alimentos saludables.Ambos consiguieron  bebidas, café normal para Gil yalgo con la suficiente medida en ello que hasta el camareroparecía impresionado, para Warren.Luego se sentaron y comieron yhablaron, con Gil llevando la mayor parte de la conversación.

—Estoy muy contento de estar fuera de allí.Aborrezco el hospital.

—Puedo ver por qué.

—Sería diferente si alguna vez tuviera una buena noticia cuando voyallí, pero teniendo EM no hay un momento brillante en esa dirección.Nunca serás etiquetado "libre de cáncer", lo mejor que puedes esperar es "una remisión". —Tomó un sorbo de café—.Tengo que dejar de conducir.

Una de las cejas de Warren se elevó. —¿En serio?

—Por desgracia, sí.No es gran cosa.Tengo un servicio deentrega de alimentos, y puedo usar el transporte público cuando la universidad esté en el curso académico, pero no me gusta dejar mi coche languidecer en elgaraje.Necesita que le conduzcan para ser feliz.

—Nunca vi un Alfa Romeo de cerca antes del tuyo.

—Es lo único que no comprometí duranteel divorcio —admitió Gil.

La ceja se levantó otra vez. —Pensé que eras…

—¿Gay? Lo soy —respondió Gil—. No fue una boda tanto como una ceremonia de compromiso, pero fuimos a por todo, firmamos documentos y combinamos nuestras cuentas bancarias y coordinamos nuestros esmóquines. Incluso escribí con guión mi apellido por ese hijo de puta, y déjame decirte, que profesor Donaldson-Winchester no hace que parezca sencillo.

—Nate y yo nunca fuimos por ese camino —dijo Warren después de un momento, y Gil hizo un pequeño baile de celebración en su mente  
por la confirmación de lo que había sospechado, pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta hasta ahora—.Estuvimos juntos durante catorce años,pero a Dakota del Sur no se la conoce por su tolerancia.No podíamos anunciarlo, no queríamos.Estar juntos era suficiente.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ataque al corazón. —Warren arrugó el envoltorio de aluminio de subagel que ya se había comido y lo tiró a la papelera a unos pocos metrosde distancia—.Hace dos años.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Gil sinceramente.

Warren no respondió, se limitó a asentir y se tomó elresto de su café—.¿Tienes planes para el día?

—Um... —Honestamente, Gil había estado planeando autocompadecerse durante un rato, pero aparte de eso—. No. En realidad no.  

—Vamos a sacar tu Alfa.Subiremos a las montañas.Podemos conseguir el almuerzo aquí y llevarlo.

—Esa —dijo Gil lentamente—, es una idea brillante. Siempre que de verdad no te importe. —Gil hizo de conducir los domingos un hábito  
durante los meses cálidos, y era una indulgencia ocasional que  
había estado muy ansioso por hacer.

—No lo habría ofrecido si me importara.

Tomaron sándwiches para el almuerzo y condujeron de vuelta a suurbanización.Gil se tomó tiempo para cambiarse a una informal camisa verdeabotonada y unos chinos y se inspeccionó con ansiedaden el espejo del baño.Jesús, ¿cuándo había comenzado a parecer tan viejo?El rizado pelo que solía ser rubio ya se volvía gris y disminuía en las sienes.Su cara juvenil era todavía,lamentablemente, bonita en contraposición a atractiva, pero al menos el bonito estaba allí colgando y no cedía a las líneas —noarrugas, líneas— alrededor de los ojos y la boca.Se pusoprotector solar, sabiendo que de otro modo lo lamentaría, a continuación a regañadientes agarró su bastón y caminó hacia dondeestaba Warren, justificadamente, admirando el deportivo de Gil un Spide Veloce de 1971.Victor y él lo habían enviado a Italia con ellos cuando se había dirigido ahí como profesor invitado de Victor.Era ridículamente caro mantenerlo, pero Gil no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

—Hermoso, ¿no es cierto?

—Clásico —Warren estuvo de acuerdo.

—El acelerador se clava un poco, y tiene la tendencia de desviarse a la izquierda en carreteras perfectamente rectas, pero aparte de eso esuna muñeca. —Gil entregó sus llaves con apenas una punzada.Bueno, con unapunzada.Pero carraspeó y se recuperó.

Warren los condujo más allá de Nederland y a lo largo de ladivisión continental durante un rato.El verano estaba lo suficientemente avanzado ahora y ya no hacía frío, simplemente era cómodo.El cocheronroneó y retumbó a su alrededor, mientras tomaban serpenteando los giros y curvas que hacían que la conducción en las montañas fuera condenadamente divertida.Finalmente encontraron un mirador particularmente pintorescoy Warren detuvo el coche.—¿Quieres salir?

Gil se removió en el asiento y luego suspiró. —En realidad, creo que mejor me quedo sentado. Los eventos del fin de semana han comenzado a hacer mella en mí.

—¿Algún dolor?

Gil miró a los ojos azules interesados y sonrió.

—No realmente. Solo cansado.  

—Podemos regresar ahora.

—No, vamos a comer el almuerzo en primer lugar. —Así lo hicieron, en silencio, pero el silencio con Warren no estaba resultando ser nunca incómodo, lo cual fue una revelación para Gil que inmediatamente quería hablar de ello. Sofocó el impulso y en su lugar tomó su siguiente ronda de píldoras. Analgésicos, antiinflamatorios, esteroides... era una pequeña fortuna en forma de pequeñas cápsulas blancas. Sus entrañas se retorcieron un poco mientras bajaban, pero había tenido años para acostumbre a tomarlas. Gil era indirectamente consciente de los ojos de Warren sobre él, viendo cómo manejaba la medicación, pero no iba a iniciar una conversación sobre este tema en particular.

Gil durmió durante la mayor parte del viaje de vuelta, solo despertócuando sintió una mano familiar apretar su hombro otra vez.

—Casa —dijo Warren simplemente.

—Bien —murmuró Gil—.Está bien, déjame solamente... —Rebuscóel cinturón de seguridad y se giró para alcanzar el bastón.Cayó detrás del asiento—.Maldita sea.

—Yo lo cojo —le dijo Warren —.Intenta ponerte de pie.

—Por supuesto. —Lo intentó, sinceramente lo intentó, pero de repente Gil sintió como si las horas y horas que había pasado durmiendoen el hospital nunca hubieran sucedido, y apenas podíamover sus pies fuera del coche, y mucho menos ponerse de pie.Gil estabaarmándose de valor para moverse de nuevo cuando Warren se colocó delantede él, ofreciéndole un brazo.

—Vamos.Te ayudaré.

—Esto es embarazoso —Gil protestó—. Puedo caminar.

—Lo sé.Vas a caminar.Solo estoy ayudando. —Hizoun gesto de "muévete" con los dedos, y Gil tomóla mano y dejó que el otro hombre hiciera palanca para ponerlo de pie. El mareo estaba de vuelta, y cerró los ojos mientras el mundo comenzó a girar de nuevo.

—Tranquilo. —Warren seguía allí, con un brazo metido firmementealrededor de su cintura, y el otro en el antebrazo—.Despacio.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema. Solo oriéntate. —La mano de Warren acarició lentamente a lo largo de su espalda y el resto de su brazo, su apoyo se sentía firme. Gil suspiró y respiró hondo, tratando de hacer exactamente eso, orientarse, pero era difícil hacer caso de lo que estaba pasando en el interior cuando estaba rodeado por un hombre que lanzaba cualquier pensamiento consciente a lo más profundo en su cerebro. De cerca Warren olía incluso mejor, cálido y real, y su cuerpo se sentía igual de sólido y perfecto que sus manos. Y... y sin duda era el momento de conseguir un control. Gil abrió los ojos y se alegró de ver que el suelo no se movía.

—Es mejor ahora.

—Bien —Warren no lo liberó, sin embargo, se quedóallí y lo sostuvo y esperaron hasta que Gil hizo un movimiento haciael porche y caminó con él así.Fue difícil, perocon el bastón y el brazo, podía hacerlo.Los dos escalones parecían montañas, pero consiguió entrar  y volvió a su habitaciónen piloto automático.Solo cuando realmente estuvo sentado en lacama, Gil comprendió cómo debía parecer el lugar para una persona quenunca lo había visto antes.Había libros sobre la cama. Libros sobre la mesita de noche.Había libros en los estantesy en el suelo, e incluso un par de libros habían caídoen el cesto, pero Gil definitivamente los quitaríaantes de lavar cualquier cosa.

Warren miró a su alrededor, un poco desconcertado. —¿Cómo les sigues la pista a todos ellos?  

—Los que están en la cama son los que estoy leyendo ahora, los de la mesilla de noche los que he terminado, pero no he devuelto al estante correcto, los que están en el suelo deben ser devueltos a mi estantería de archivo en la sala de estar, pero de nuevo, no lo he conseguido todavía. Los demás solo son para... recoger. Creo que pueden llegar a ser sensibles _en masa_. —Golpeó con la punta del pie los mocasines yfrunció el ceño ante lo duro que resultó.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Solo dormir, creo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que baje el aire acondicionado?Hace bastante frío aquí para ser junio.

Gil se rio débilmente.—Eso es deliberado, en realidad. Me encuentro mejor en un clima fresco que en uno cálido, es un síntoma frecuente con la EM. Nunca hace calor aquí, ni siquieradurante el invierno.

—Ya veo. —Warren se quedó y observó cómo Gil no llegó a tumbarse pero sí cayó de nuevo en una posición inclinada—.Daré  de comer a la gata a la salida.

—Gracias.

—Descansa, Gil. —Luego se volvió y se fue, y unos pocos minutos después, la puerta principal se cerró.No había nadie enla casa a excepción de Gil y la gata anteriormente conocida comoBestia, y se sentía casi dolorosamente solitario.Le dolía la cabeza, sucuerpo le dolía, y Gil ni siquiera quería examinar el contenido de su corazón.Volvió el rostro en la almohada ydejó que saliera el dolor del modo que podía cuando estaba solo yfinalmente se quedó dormido.

 

 

EL VERANO fue un momento extraño para Gil. Históricamente hablando solía ser un tiempo que pasaba viajando, disfrutando de un descanso de clases interminables y hordas de estudiantes, visitar algunos de los muchos lugares sobre los que había leído. Había pasado largos meses bañado por el sol de la Toscana y en la isla de Paros en Grecia. Había conducido a través de Turquía y a lo largo del Mar Báltico, había recorrido las pirámides antes de dirigirse hacia el Nilo, y había pasado varias semanas húmedas, agradables siguiendo el camino de la muralla de Adriano en Inglaterra. Había hecho todas estas cosas y más,  él y Victor habían estado planeando un viaje de mochileros[9] de lujo (Victor le aseguró que podría hacerse) desde Chamonix a Zermatt a lo largo de la Haute Route cuando su diagnóstico llegó. Gil había tenido cierta debilidad en las piernas, dolores de cabeza bastante constantes, y problemas de equilibrio. Si hubieran estado fuera pasando tres semanas en una villa, lo habría ignorado, pero como mochilero, no importaba el lujo o la gastronomía, se requerían piernas robustas, por lo que,  instado por Victor había ido a ver al médico.

Las preguntas condujeron a un análisis de sangre y una resonancia magnética, lo que dio lugar amás pruebas y una tomografía axial computarizada, seguido de una evaluación dela Escala Expandida del Estado de Discapacidad y finalmente un diagnósticode las lesiones en el cerebro y los síntomas que indicaban las primeras fases de la esclerosis múltiple.Todo ello había golpeado a Gil como un mazo en el pecho.Solo tenía un vago recuerdode esa cita médica especial, y luego se fue a casa yse lo contó a Victor, cuya respuesta inicial había sido: “Pero, ¿quépasa con Suiza? ¡Hemos estado planeando este viaje durante meses!”

Le siguió una discusión de un tipo en la que Gil nunca había estado involucrado antes, con su hilo de autocontrolrompiéndose y su ansiedad y miedo emergiendo como un maremoto.Fue entonces cuando se enteró de que había algunas cosas que simplemente no podía decirle a otra persona, incluso, o quizáen especial, a la persona que amaba. La discusión culminócon Victor saliendo furioso de la casa y Gil dirigiéndose asu habitación, maldiciendo al hades por su enfermedad, de nuevo odiándose a sí mismo más y más cada segundo.

Una semana más tarde, otra vez se hablaban, pero Victor había decidido ir a Suiza, solo. Conoció a alguien allí, un físico alemán que también iba de excursión solo, y los dos se habían convertido en pareja. Después del fin de ese final de vacaciones por separado, intervinieron los abogados. Gil pasó otros dos años en la Costa Este antes de que su salud se volviera demasiado mala para poder manejarse, y en ese tiempo, Victor y Franz hicieron de todo, desde comprar juntos una casa hasta conseguir un perro.

Lo último que Gil oyó fue que estaban considerando la gestación subrogada[10]. Bien por ellos.  

Eso fue hace siete años, sin embargo al día de hoy, Giltenía un sistema.El verano era una época que en su mayoría pasaba en el interior,donde el aire acondicionado podría mantenerse constante. La verdad es que el calor parece que lo agotaba más rápido, por lo que evitaba salirdurante largos períodos de tiempo.El viajar lo hacía indirectamente a través dela televisión, un libro, Internet, o, en ocasiones, postalesde los amigos que volaban alrededor del mundo.Ya había recibido una de suhermana cuando fondeó en Santa Lucía.Playas, palmeras,bebidas ostentosas... no había sido el objeto de Gil cuando había podido viajar, pero podía apreciarlo ahora por la válvula de escape que le proporcionaba.

Uno de los efectos secundarios inevitables de pasar la mayor parte desus días en  casa, era que, en su mayor parte, Gil estabasolo.Se había adaptado a eso.Le había costado un poco de trabajo; solía ser un animal social, y él y Victor habían hecho fiestas que se tenían que ver para creer, pero ahora las cosas erandiferentes.Él era diferente.Su círculo social era más pequeño, era menos conocido, y se cansaba con más facilidad.Esta era lacasa en la que creció, y aquí era más fácil ser todo lo que él era ahora, más de lo que hubiera sido en una gran ciudad, dondeno existía la familia, pero sí un montón de pseudointelectuales con quienes charlar.Echaba de menos su antigua vida, pero lo estaba llevandobien.Se había acostumbrado a estar solo.

Razón por la cual el impulso repentino que le llegó por llamar a Warren a la mañana siguiente le pilló a Gil desprevenido. Buen tipo, muy bien parecido, muy cercano, y, bueno, disponible. Quizás. Pero eso no fue suficiente para estimular a Gil a llamarlo. Fue el hecho de que se sentía solo, muy solo por una vez, y simplemente no parecía que sus libros fueran a detenerlo. Normalmente llamaría a Tally, pero ella no estaba ahí. Y daba la casualidad de que tenía a Warren en marcación rápida… 

Eso no impidió que sus manos estuvieran un poco inestables mientras sostenía el teléfono en la oreja.Sonó una vez... dos veces... tres veces... al cuarto timbre Warren lo cogió. —¿Gil?¿Estás bien?

—Oh, sí.Sí, estoy bien.Gracias.

—Bien. —Oh Dios, el hombre estaba siendo seco.Gil sabía queera una especie de forma de vida para Warren, pero no iba ahacer que la gestión de esta llamada fuera más fácil.

—Me preguntaba... ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?

—Tengo que hacer un pedido de un prototipo para McGuckins.Aparte de eso, no.

—Si tienes algo de tiempo libre en algún momento, ¿te importaría... pasar algo de él aquí? —Dios mío, qué claro estaba logrando ser hoy—. Solo si no tienes otros planes. Definitivamente no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo... ¿en que trabajas, en realidad?  

—Jubilado, ¿recuerdas?

Gil resopló.

—No puedo imaginarte sentado por ahí comiendo bombones y viendo telenovelas más de lo que me imagino a mí mismo levantándome y bailando el cancán[11].Eres bombero voluntario, estoy seguro de que has encontrado otras maneras depasar el tiempo.

Warren tenía una risa casi inaudible, pero Gil estabaescuchándola.

—Tengo un almacén en la parte trasera.Hago un poco deartesanía en madera, pero eso es más que nada para tener las manos ocupadas en lasreparaciones de la casa.Prefiero trabajar con el metal.

—¿Qué, como coches, motos...?

—Esculturas, Gil.

—Guau. —Eso fue realmente sorprendente—. Tengo que confesar que estoy atónito. Nunca hubiera imaginado eso.

—Pongo de mi parte para encajar. Esto es Boulder, después de todo —dijo Warren secamente.

—Ah. Bueno. Siempre que no estés haciendo pedidos o esculpiendo, entonces.  

—Llevaré el almuerzo esta tarde.

El hombre ciertamente parecía pirrarse por la comida. O tal vez solo así lo parecía. En cualquier caso, Gil era más que feliz de animarlo a seguir haciéndolo. —Eso sería genial, gracias.  

—Nos vemos entonces. —Warren colgó el teléfono.

—Bien. —Gil miró fijamente el auricular por un momento,preguntándose por qué su cara le dolía.A continuación lo entendió.Estabasonriendo.Había pasado un tiempo.

Pasó la mañana haciendo todo lo posible para poner en orden las cosas,obligándose a doblarse y estirarse y moverse a pesar de quesu increíblemente cómoda cama le llamaba como una sirena.Susterroristas-entrenadores físicos habían hecho hincapié, en repetidas ocasiones y con granentusiasmo, en la importancia del movimiento y el ejercicio ligero, yGil no era lo suficientemente valiente como para desafiarlos a pesar de que no habíavisto a Stacia o Ryan en más de seis meses.Trasladó los librosde nuevo a los estantes, puso los periódicos viejos fuera en el contenedor de reciclaje, y alimentó al gato, que se materializó como un borrón de tinta durante unmomento, le lanzó una malvada mirada de ojos amarillos, y aspiró sualimento antes de desaparecer tras el armario más cercano.

—Si te comes mis mocasines de Gucci, te despellejaré para mi próximopar de zapatos —advirtió Gil.Ella siseó—.Solo para que nos entendamos.

Podría pasar la aspiradora, pero la gata tendía a atacarla cuando se ponía en marcha, por lo que Gil decidió que no haría daño posponerlo por unos días más. Puso la cafetera de filtro, añadiendo concienzudamente dos cucharadas adicionales al filtro, luego agarró la última pila de los trabajos de los estudiantes del semestre que debería de haber tenido calificados la semana pasada y quitó la capucha al bolígrafo rojo. Estaba seguro de que lo necesitaría.

Después de una hora, Gil estaba a punto degolpearse la cabeza contra la mesa en un arrebato de frustración, por lo que fue bueno que Warren llegara cuando lo hizo.No llamó, sino que simplementeentró, se dirigió a la cocina y colocó una bolsa decomida en la encimera antes de caminar hacia Gil.

—Pareces molesto.  

—No molesto —corrigió Gil—. Frustrado. Irritado. Ocasionalmente indignado, pero no molesto.  

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Warren mientras empezó a sacar las cajas de comida.

—Debido a que la gramática elemental y la puntuación al parecer, escapan a la comprensión de algunas personas.Dios, mira esto.Dobles puntos suspensivos, es como la versión literaria de una pausa incómoda, o lo sería si esto estuviera destinado a ser un ensayo irónico y el autor tuviera el menor indicio de que solo puede romper la regla si ya saben por qué existe la regla. —Gil se pasó una manoa través desus desordenados rizosy puso los ojos en blanco—. Estudiantes universitarios. —Se animó cuando finalmente percibió los alimentos que Warren estaba desenvolviendo—. ¿Comida china?

—Del Half Moon Grill.

—Ese es mi restaurante chino favorito —dijo Gil con unasonrisa.

—Vi su menú de comida para llevar en tu mostrador.Imaginé que te gustaría.

—Tu habilidad de observación solo es superada por tu perspicaz instinto —dijo Gil mientras cogía una caja de cartón—. ¿Has traído tofu de sésamo?Excelente, me encanta.

—¿Quieres un plato? —preguntó Warren, con una media sonrisa persistente alrededor de los labios—. ¿O prefieres simplemente zambullirte?

—Lo siento, es bastante grosero de mi parte —dijo Gil después de unmomento.Cuando estaba solo, que por lo general lo estaba, simplementecogía la comida directamente del recipiente en el que venía, perocon un invitado, debía hacer un esfuerzo por ser más educado.

—No me molesta —respondió Warren.Le entregó untenedor y luego metió el suyo en un recipiente de brócoli ycarne de res.

—Al menos siéntate —insistió Gil—.Y por favor, sírvete café.

—Gracias. —Al final ambos estaban instalados en la mesa, las cajas de cartón blancas repartidas entre ellos, los trabajos de Gilolvidados por completo mientras comían.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Warren.

Gil apresuradamente se tragó una castaña de agua[12].—Estoy bien.Nomás problemas con mi vista, y me siento mucho menos cansado.

—¿Y las piernas?

Gil miró su comida.

—Es demasiado pronto para decirlo.

Brevemente la mano de Warren tocó su brazo. Gil levantó la vista a los ojos comprensivos y logró encogerse de hombros.

—Estará bien —dijo—. Resolveré las cosas.

—Sé que lo harás. —Warren hizo un gesto hacia los papeles—.¿De qué tratan?

Gil simultáneamente se relajó y se animó ante laperspectiva de tener un tema neutral del que hablar.

—Bueno, son para mi clase de “La Escritura como  Metáfora”, y la mayor parte de ellos son discusiones de libros o poemas que tangencialmente están relacionados con algo que leemos en clase. Trato de alejarme de depender de los poetas beat[13], a pesar de trabajar en Naropa, pero no hay escapatoria de _“Aullido”_ o “ _En la carretera_ ” _,_ me temo. Aunque Las dos son obras excelentes, _estoy_ cansado de leer lo que en esencia es el mismo análisis por decimoséptima vez. —Contempló a Warren—. ¿Te gusta la poesía?

—Nunca he leído mucha. Apenas llego más allá de las páginas de deportes casi todos los días —admitió su amigo, bebiendo sucafé.Hubo un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, quepodría deberse al líquido caliente en la taza, pero también podría ser un signo de vergüenza.

—Tengo algo de Robert Service en algún lugar en mis estanterías.Escribió acerca de la fiebre del oro en Alaska a principios del siglo XX,entre otras cosas.Buenos poemas, prácticamente muy elaborados, pero las imágenes son a menudo muy hermosas.Creo que te gustarían.

—Puede ser —respondió Warren.

—Tan pronto como encuentre mi copia de _Spell of the Yukon,_ te la prestaré —Gil prometió.

—Gracias. —Warren terminó su café y se levantó—. Debo regresar al almacén.Tengo cosas que guardar.

—¿Te apetece un poco de ayuda? —ofreció Gil sin pensar.Luego le llegó el turno de sonrojarse—.Pero solo sino estás ocupado.Desde luego, no quiero entrometerme, y no estoymuy seguro de cuánta ayuda sería…

—No es una intromisión —dijo Warren—. Claro, vamos.  
Después de unos minutos de limpieza, Warren llevó a Gil,por el lateral de su casa (por suerte limpio de malezasy escombros, Gil era bueno con el bastón, pero no queríatentar a la suerte),  a un patio trasero de buen tamaño rodeado deárboles que mostraba, aquí y allá, grandes y quijotescasesculturas de metal.Había una de un avestruz que parecía estarhecha principalmente de engranajes de hierro pesado, y un puercoespín con púasque parecía que procedían de una antigua trilladora.Había una larga mesa de metal, cubierta de diversosobjetos, una botella de gas, y un pequeño cobertizo oscuro en la esquina del césped.Warren se dirigió allí y abrió la puerta, llevandouna bolsa de la ferretería consigo.Gil lo siguióperezosamente, disfrutando de todos los trastos que había pasado por alto aprimera vista: una mariposa montada con intrincada precisión demetal oxidado, un comedero de colibrí con la forma de una flor de hibisco... era encantador.Entró en el almacén ymiró a su alrededor con avidez.

—Por Dios. —El pequeño espacio estaba lleno de material de equipamiento, desde los armarios de herramientas a lo que parecía una forja en miniatura. Esa cosa en la esquina tenía que ser un taladro, y la máquina multiaxial en la mesa era... era...—. ¿Qué diablos es eso?  

—Una máquina de mesa CNC —respondió Warren, poniendo un nuevo paquete de mascarillas en un estante, seguido de tapones para los oídos—. Puedo programarlo para tallar diseños en las piezas más pequeñas de metal o madera.  

—Ah.¿Y eso?

—Un soldador de arco.

—¿Y la cosa de ahí...?

—Un torno.

—¿Realmente sabes utilizar todos estos?

—No, solo los tengo alrededor porque parecen masculinos.

Le  llevó a Gil un momento darse cuenta de que Warren estaba bromeando.

—Gracioso.

—¿Eso crees? —Warren estaba sonriendo ahora, y Gilse sentía en algún lugar entre animado y fuera de lugar,por lo que solo le devolvió la sonrisa y respiró hondo, disfrutando al estar en la fuente de gran parte del increíble aroma de Warren.

Después de unos minutos, los nuevos suministros de Warren estaban guardados y salieron del almacén.Gil cambió de posición torpemente, sin demasiadas ganas de poner fin a sutiempo juntos, pero sin saber cómo prolongarlo tampoco.Warren se hizo cargo de ello por él.

—El partido comienza a las dos. ¿Quieres verlo conmigo?  

—¿Qué partido?

—Rockies contra Yankees. Son una serie de tres partidos —explicó—.¿Béisbol? —añadió, al ver la mirada perpleja de Gil.

—Oh, béisbol.Me temo que no sé casi nada sobre deportes.

—Jesús, Gil, ¿en serio?

Ahora que pensaba en ello, su novio experto en estadística había estadobastante obsesionado con el béisbol, pero eso no había en modo algunoincrementado el amor de Gil por el juego.

—En serio.Soy un neófito enlo referente a la mayoría de los deportes profesionales.

—Bueno, los yanquis nos van a dar un palizón, pero todavía será divertido verlo. ¿Te apetece?  

No había manera de que Gil pudiera decir que no ante la cara de esperanza de Warren.¿Y qué si lo encontraba aburrido?Al menosestaría con Warren.

—Por supuesto.

La casa de Warren estaba limpia, ordenada y en excelente estado,al igual que el hombre mismo, en realidad.Los muebles eransimples, en su mayoría de madera clara y los electrodomésticos de brillante acero.La televisión del hombre ocupaba prácticamente toda una pared, y el sofá frente a ella era sorprendentementecómodo.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —preguntó Warren mientras caminabaa la cocina.

—No con todas estas píldoras —Gil se negó con un suspiro—. Pero no dejes que eso te detenga.

—Gracias.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estaban sentados uno junto al otro, viendo el béisbol y bebiendo cerveza (o agua) y, en general comportándose más como tipos normales de lo que Gil realmente habría pensado alguna vez. El béisbol era algo que nunca había seguido. Ni el fútbol, el baloncesto o el hockey... Había estado en algunos partidos de fútbol en Europa, pero fue sobre todo porque no había habido ninguna manera de evitarlo.

De hecho, Gil estaba desconcertado por lo mucho que disfrutó del partido.Los Yankees vencieron a los Rockies, 9-2, pero la agonía de la derrota fue sorprendentemente divertida.Ayudó el que Warren fuera demasiadoexpresivo mientras observaba el juego, en realidad lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y gimiendo en un punto cuando alguien era eliminado.

—Ahora estamos realmente jodidos.

Estaba en la punta de la lengua de Gil decir algo sobrecómo podría conseguir dicho estado, pero no lo hizo.Esto era demasiadonuevo, muy diferente.Estaba demasiado dañado para ir tras cosas como esas.Después de que los Yankees terminaron fregando el suelo con elequipo local, Gil se puso en pie.

—Debería irme a casa. La pila de trabajos estudiantiles me espera.

Warren se puso de pie.

—Gracias por la compañía.

—No, en absoluto, quiero decir... gracias.

—Por supuesto. —Warren lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

—Entonces... que tengas una buena noche.

—Tú también.Nos vemos mañana, Gil.

Mañana.A pesar de sí mismo, Gil sintió una sonrisa, que no podíaocultar, estallar en su rostro.

—Cierto.Mañana.

 

 

SE vieron al día siguiente, Warren trajo el desayuno de la panadería situada calle abajo. Se sentaron y comieron y hablaron, y después, Gil se sintió diez veces mejor de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Se vieron al día siguiente, y al siguiente... a veces comían, a veces veían la televisión de Warren, y de vez en cuando se sentaban en la misma habitación, mientras Gil calificaba trabajos y Warren leía el periódico. Era una camaradería sorprendentemente fácil, sin nada de la competitividad que Gil había llegado a asociar con estar cerca de alguien con los años. No había forma de que compitieran, eran totalmente diferentes. Eso era parte de la diversión de estar con Warren. La otra mitad procedía del hombre en sí mismo, por el placer de su hermosa y, curiosamente, tranquila presencia siempre dándole apoyo.

Después de diez días de esto, Tally y Peter volvieron.Gilen realidad había olvidado que los estaba esperando hasta que la  puerta principal se abrió.Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que no podría ser Warrenporque estaba aquí en la cocina con él, ayudando a limpiar después de la cena.

—¿Gil?¿Dónde estás? ¡Oh, Ifigenia! —Gil escuchó el sonido de arrullos al darle mimos a algo.Ahí estás,chica bonita.¿El tío Gil te ha cuidado bien? —Un momentomás tarde, su hermana entró en la cocina, y un momento después de eso, tuvo el placer de ver sus ojos prácticamente salírselede las órbitas.La criatura de la noche estaba con aire de suficienciainstalada en sus brazos, ronroneando tan fuerte como para despertar a losmuertos—.Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir nada.

—No estás  interrumpiendo —dijo Gil, aunque en realidad sí, lo estaba, pero era su propia culpa, porque se le había olvidado—. Tally, este es Warren Masters, mi vecino. Warren, esta es mi hermana, Tallulah Mariotti.

—Tally —corrigió ella, extendiendo una mano haciaWarren, que se secó las manos en un paño de cocina y la estrechó—.Creo que te he visto en la zona.No sabía que Gil y tú fuerais amigos.

—Es algo reciente.Estaba a mano —Warren respondiósucintamente.

—¿A mano?

Gil gimió internamente.No había querido tocar un temacomo este.

—Tuve una pequeña recaída mientras estabas fuera. No fue nada serio. ¿Cómo fue el crucero?  

—¿Tuviste _qué?_ ¿Y no me llamaste?

—Repito: estabas en un crucero.Warren me llevó al hospital y me ayudó.Ahora estoy bien.

Tally lo miró con ojos penetrantes. Warren captó la indirecta y dijo:

—Debería dejaros para que os pongáis al día.Tally, encantado de conocerte.

—Yo también —ronroneó ella, al instante transformándose de nuevo endulzura.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Gil. —Puso una mano brevemente sobre el hombro de Gil antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Warren. —La puerta delantera se cerró, y Gil inmediatamente pasó a la ofensiva—. No empieces conmigo. Fueron vuestras primeras vacaciones en años, y soy perfectamente competente, a la edad de cuarenta y cuatro años, en cuidar de mí mismo. No necesito que mi hermana mayor lo haga por mí. No fue demasiado malo. He tenido algunos problemas de agudeza visual y un poco de ataxia, pero eso en su mayoría ya ha pasado.

—No creas que puedes arrojarme palabras polisílabas y esperar que mis ojos se nublen —advirtió Tally, sentada enla silla donde había estado Warren—.¿Qué tipo de problemas de agudeza visual?

Suspirando, Gil se resignó y relató los acontecimientosa su hermana.Ella hizo una mueca cuando llegó a la parte sobrela conducción.

—Oh, Gil, lo siento mucho.

—Yo también, pero puedo sobrevivir sin ello.

—¡Especialmente con amigos así! —Tally sonrió yse inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que Ifigenia maullara con desagrado—.¿Cuánto tiempo os  habéis estado viendo?

—No estamos saliendo, Tally.Es un vecino y un amigo,nada más.

—Él estaba lavando tus platos, Gil. Eso es un poco más íntimo que meros "vecinos y amigos", ¿no crees?  

—Es un buen tipo —dijo Gil a la defensiva.

—Obviamente. Entonces, ¿cuál es su historia? ¿A qué se dedica?

—Es un bombero retirado.Ahora juega con el fuego en lugarde luchar contra él y hace esculturas metálicas impresionantemente grandes.

—Debería haberlo adivinado, con ese aspecto. Encaja —aclaró—.Atractivo.Bien por ti, Gil, me alegra que estésdiversificando  tus gustos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo que es bueno para ti tratar de ver a alguien de un ámbito diferente en lugar de otro académico.

—Me gustan los académicos.

—¿Por qué? —su hermana le preguntó sin rodeos—.Ya que tu historial con ellos apesta.

—Estuve con Victor durante casi siete años —protestó.

—Sí, antes de que sucumbiera a su diva interior y te dejara a la primera señal de problemas. Desde entonces, has estado con cuántos... ¿cinco hombres con los que ibas lo suficientemente en serio para presentarme?Y ninguno de ellos duró.Sin capacidad de permanencia.

—Consiguieron subvenciones, becas, oportunidades de investigación.Eso es lo que sucede en el mundo académico, Tally, haces sacrificios personales para obtener beneficios profesionales. Publicar o perecer, como ellos dicen.

—Uh-uh.

La boca de Gil se curvó con amargura.

—¿Crees que prefiero considerar que la verdadera razón por la que ninguno de ellos se quedó es porque es imposible que congenien conmigo? ¿Que soy demasiadodifícil de soportar, demasiado exigente, de mantenimiento demasiado caro, solo demasiado jodidamente raro? Porque esos no son los pensamientos que me ayudan a dormir por la noche, y no me gusta hacer hincapié en ellos,incluso si son ciertos.

—No, Gil. —Tally se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó su mano apretándola entre las suyas—.De eso se trata, no creo que sea cierto.Normalmente no eres una persona de mantenimiento difícil.Te llevas muy bien con tus compañeros y nuncapides ayuda a menos que estés realmente desesperado.Creo que vas a por imbéciles tan egocéntricos que cuando se largan,por cualquier razón, puedes justificarlo diciendo: "Tiene quepensar en su carrera" en vez de "¿Por qué escojo a personas queno pueden llegar hasta el final?"Porque existen personas ahí afuera a las que les gustaría ir hasta el final contigo, Gil.Eres inteligente, eres gracioso, eres guapo….

—De mediana edad, recluido, plagado de enfermedades crónicas…

—Jesús, ¡solo detente ya! —exclamó Tally, levantándose airadamente.La gata saltó al suelo con un maullido dedescontento—.Eso es, Gil, es por eso que tus relaciones no funcionan, ¡porque tú no crees que lo merezcas!Ciertamente no te das ni la hora del día, así que ¿porqué lo va hacer alguien más?Pero ese no eres tú, maldita sea, y haygente por ahí que lo entiende.Gente como Warren.Deberías dejarle entrar.

—Lo he hecho. Lo estoy haciendo, tú lo viste aquí  —protestó Gil.

—No es suficiente. Él te quiere —dijo con toda claridad—. Pude verlo en su rostro, pero por la forma en que se presentó, parece que piensa que pasas el tiempo con él porque es conveniente.  

—Eso no es cierto en absoluto.

—Deberías asegurarte de que él lo sepa. —Agarrólas latas extra de comida para gatos y las metió en su enorme bolso—.Ya te contaré sobre el crucero más tarde; ahora, tengoque llegar a casa.Cynthia regresa de Notre Damemañana, y tenemos que tener la casa ordenada.

—Saluda a Peter de mi parte.

Tally dio un beso a su hermano en la cabeza.

—Lo haré, cariño. Vamos a pasar por aquí todos a finales de esta semana, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes presentarle el resto de la familia a Warren —agregó enfáticamente antes de levantar la mullida-cara engendro de Satán y salir. Gil bajó su rostro a sus manos y suspiró.  

No era que no quisiera a Warren.Lo  hacía, lo deseaba, pero eso era parte del problema.Warren le hacía sentir... cómodo.Seguro.Y a Gil no le gustaba dependerde nadie para garantizar su salud emocional o física,ni siquiera de Tallulah.¿Cómo podría dejar entrar a Warren, cuandoni siquiera podía ser tan abierto con su propia familia?No, el statusquo era mejor, simplemente ser buenos amigos.Warren no lo habíaalentado, y Gil dudaba que lo hiciera.Era mejor así.

 

 

SIGUIERON pasando tiempo juntos diariamente, y Warren conoció al resto de su familia el cuatro de Julio, pero Gil lo presentó como un amigo e ignoró la mirada afilada de su hermana. Warren se relacionó en la barbacoa y se llevaba sorprendentemente bien con el cuñado de Gil, que en algún universo paralelo, al instante, calificó al hombre para la santidad, porque después de tres minutos de escuchar las últimas novedades en las tecnologías de los oleoductos, Gil estaba listo para quedarse dormido. Warren solo asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Hmm", o "¿Sí?" en todas las partes correctas. Gil logró evitar pasar tiempo a solas con Tally, pero el lenguaje de su cuerpo decía mucho. _¿A qué estás esperando?_ Ella le gritaba. _¿Por qué no vas a por ello?_ Pero Gil no podía.

Al final, no tuvo que hacerlo.A finales de julio, tras unasemana récord de altas temperaturas, Gil se despertó sintiéndose, a falta de una palabra mejor, horrible.Le dolía la cabeza y su cuerpotambién, sobre todo las piernas.Todo era demasiado brillante, noborroso, pero estaba demasiado triste para apreciar eso. Gimió y trató de darse la vuelta, levantarse, hacer cualquier cosa, peroapenas podía moverse.

Pasó el tiempo en un inconsciente y afligido borrón.Gil solovolvió a la conciencia cuando sintió una mano fría en sufrente.

—¿Gil?¿Qué pasa?

—No... tengo una buena mañana —logró decir después de unmomento.

—¿Necesitas ir al hospital? —La voz de Warren eratranquila pero urgente, preocupada.Gil se sentía mal por preocuparlo.

—No, no es una recaída. Esto solo… ocurre a veces.

—¿Has tomado tus pastillas?

—Todavía no.

—Te las traeré, y un poco de agua.

—Están en el…

—Sé dónde están, Gil. —Unos minutos más tarde, Warren estaba de regreso con un puñado de pastillas y un vaso de agua—. Toma, siéntate para tomarlas. —Ayudó a Gil a sentarse y esperó pacientemente a que tragara las pastillas—. ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿El cuarto de baño, un poco de comida...?  

—El baño. —Warren no dijo nada, ninguna aversión,ninguna inquietud, simplemente ayudó a Gil a ir al baño y se aseguró de que pudiera cuidar de sí mismo antes de darle un poco de intimidad.Gil hizo lo que necesitaba, se tambaleó hacia la puerta, y un poco después los brazos de Warren estaban a su alrededor, abrazándoloy guiándolo de vuelta a la cama para acostarse.Warren se movió para levantarse y Gil agarró su antebrazo—.Quédate.Por favor.

—Por supuesto —dijo Warren después de un momento—. Me quedaré. —Fue al otro lado de la cama y se sentó, apoyando laespalda contra la cabecera.Una de sus manos comenzó a dirigirse hacia el pelo de Gil, frotando suavemente sobre el cuero cabelludo.

—No me gusta esto —murmuró Gil—. Quiero decir, no _esto_ de ahora, sino sentirme de este modo, estar así.

—Estarás bien, cariño —lo tranquilizó Warren—. Duerme un poco. Te sentirás mejor cuando te despiertes.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo.

—No me voy a ninguna parte, Gil. Lo prometo.

Gil suspiró ante las caricias y se durmió.La siguiente vez que despertó, se sentía en casa con el pesoreconfortante del brazo de Warren sobre su cintura.Estaban uno frente al otro, y al principio pensó que Warren estabadormido, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

—Eh.¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Warren en voz baja, moviéndose un poco en la cama acercándose más.Gil podía sentir el calor de Warren, imaginar vívidamente la sensación de tener sus cuerpos presionados juntos.Tragó saliva.

—Mejor.

—Bueno. —La mano en la cadera subió para enmarcar su rostro,echando hacia atrás los caprichosos rizos.

—Warren...

—Shh. —Warren se inclinó y besó ligeramente a Gil en la boca.Era suave y tierno pero de algún modo explosivo. Dios, Gil sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido tocado,y al ser tocado así, tan simple y sin embargo tanincreíblemente íntimo... abrió su boca y se fundió enel beso.

—Dios, Gil... —murmuró Warren contra sus labios, haciéndolos rodar ligeramente quedando él en la parte superior, y sus torsos tocándose, y se sentía… oh, Gil había olvidado cómo se sentía el peso deotra persona, pero era sublime—.¿Seguro que estásde acuerdo con esto?

—Sí, por favor —rogó—. Por favor, no te detengas. —Gil se _moriría_ si Warren se detenía.

—No lo haré, cariño. —Y no lo hizo.El beso continuó,profundizándose, prolongándose y transformándose en una entidad en sí misma, enorme y aterradora y reconfortante e increíblemente excitante. Gil estaba dolorosamente duro y podía sentir una dureza en respuesta en la ingle de Warren.

—Warren, _por favor_... —Gil ni siquiera sabía lo que estabapidiendo en ese momento, pero Warren entendió.Alargó la mano haciala mesita de noche y cogió la loción con aroma de vetiver queGil usaba a veces y vertió un poco en su mano.Entoncesdirigió esa mano hacia abajo, más allá del elástico y al interior del suave y desgastado algodón, y la envolvió alrededor de la erección de Gil.

— _Dios_ —¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien lo había tocado así, alguien y no él mismo?Meses —yni siquiera era digno de una comparación, debido a que la última personano había sido Warren—.Era indescriptible, incluso para Gil, por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó, solo se tumbó y se quedó sin aliento mientras su cuerpoy su cabeza daban vueltas con los sentimientos que lo ahogaban, caliente ypesado, y demonios, incluso cariñoso.Warren lo acarició agarrándolo firmemente, rápido hacia la base y un poco persistente en la cabeza.Siguió besándolo, deteniéndose solo para tomar un respiroantes de devorar la boca de Gil de nuevo.Le acarició y apretóy tragó los gemidos sollozantes de Gil hasta que se convirtieronen un grito de finalización, su liberación empapando el espacio entreellos.Warren dejó de acariciarlo cuando la carne de Gil llegó a estar demasiadosensibilizada, pero se mantuvo agarrándolo, compartiendo besos hasta que Gil finalmente estaba flácido y completamente satisfecho.

—Warren —susurró Gil, dirigiendo sus manos temblorosas hacia abajo a su amante —oh señor, su _amante_ —, por los costados _._ Se sentía increíble.Mejor que increíble, sensacional, apenas podía creerque nunca se hubiera sentido tan perfecto como hoy—.Warren, tú... —Gilse agachó para tocarlo.

—Estoy bien, cariño.

—No —dijo Gil—, estás deseándolo. Puedes tenerme, lo sabes. Cualquier cosa que desees.  

—Has estado enfermo —protestó Warren, pero Gil reconocióy entendió su necesidad.

—Estoy mejor ahora —prometió, compartiendo otro beso embriagador—. Y si me tomas, harás la mayoría del trabajo de todos modos.  

—¿Te gusta eso? —preguntó Warren suavemente, sus ojos observando mientras miraba hacia abajo a Gil.

—Me encanta. —Gil lo besó de nuevo—.Todo lo quenecesitas está allí—. Hizo un gesto hacia la mesita de noche—.Lo deseo —le aseguró a Warren, viendo aumentar el calor en su cara.

—Yo también —confesó Warren.Se separó el tiempo suficientepara quitarse la ropa y agarrar las provisiones, y entonces estabade vuelta, tirando de los bóxers de Gil hacia abajo y fuera y tumbándose contraél, solo desnudos esta vez, y se sentía tan duro como el acerodebajo de esa piel suave.Dedos mojados se deslizaron entre los muslos de Gil, abrió las piernas y levantó las rodillas dejandoespacio para la mano de su amante.Un dedo resbaladizo se adentró en él, yGil gimió con placer.

—Eso es perfecto. —Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sidojodido, pero Gil era un consumado pasivo, y su cuerporecordó, al igual que montar en bicicleta.Más fácil que montar en unabicicleta.Cerró los ojos, se relajó y suspiró con el sentimientode plenitud que sentía cuando Warren le penetró con unsegundo dedo, y luego un tercero—.Estoy bien —murmuró—.Estoylisto.

—Gracias a Dios. —Warren lo besó de nuevo mientras deslizaba sus dedos hacia fuera—.Gírate de lado, cariño.

Gil obedeció, sintiendo su cuerpo gelatinoso, débil, pero en el buen sentido. Oyó el sonido del desgarro del envoltorio, la apertura de una botella, y momentos más tarde, Warren estaba detrás de él, enfundado, cerca y listo para estar aún más cerca. Gil movió su pierna, Warren presionó firmemente, y luego, sí, oh, joder, hubo la quemadura inicial, fue rápida y seguida de una deliciosa plenitud cuando Warren se deslizó dentro. Tenía el tamaño perfecto, lo bastante largo y suficientemente grueso para masajear a Gil en la forma correcta. El pene de Gil comenzó a endurecerse de nuevo y sonrió, aunque sabía que no había forma de conseguir una nueva erección, después de haberse corrido una vez y con los medicamentos que tomaba. Aun así, se sentía tan bien. Se sentía vivo.

 —Fóllame —dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Warren.

—Gil... —Warren besó su hombro y comenzó a moverse,lento y profundo, como si pudiera hacer que durara todo el día cuando ciertamente Gil podía sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de su amante y la pesada respiración de Warren en su cuello y sabía que no duraría mucho.No pasó mucho tiempo, pero permaneció lento, profundo,y suave, y cuando Warren se corrió, lo hizo con el nombre de Gilen los labios, gimió contra sus rizos suaves y pegajosos.Permaneció allídurante un rato, solo abrazando a Gil y este saboreó cada segundo de la unión.

Cuando por fin Warren se retiró, lo hizo con tanta ternuracomo había hecho todo lo demás, y se apartó justo el tiemposuficiente para deshacerse del condón antes de atraerlohacia él  de nuevo.Gil lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción, listo para dormirse,dormir con su amante, pero las manos de Warren eran insistentes cuando giraron a Gil en su espalda.La mirada en sus ojos eraseria, y Gil sintió una aguda punzada de repente brotar en su pecho.

Warren empezó a hablar, con voz entrecortada.

—Lo último que Nateme dijo, justo antes de que dejara de respirar, fue “todo estará bien, Ren”.Dijo eso y luego murió, y yo queríagolpearlo por mentirme y hacerme esperar una cosay luego...Gil —Warren cerró los ojos durante unsegundo, luego se inclinó y besó a Gil rudo, lo suficiente para lastimar, dejar magulladuras.Gil lo sostuvo y lo suavizó, y después de unrato, Warren pudo hablar de nuevo.

—Gil, siempre y cuando no me mientas puedo soportar cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Pase lo que pase con esta enfermedad, puedo manejarlo. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero estar ahí para ti. Pero nunca me digas que está bien si no lo está, debido a que no lo puedo asimilar. No puedo mentirme a mí mismo de esa manera y esperar superarlo una segunda vez. Prométeme que lo harás, y podemos estar juntos y te lo juro, cariño, nunca te fallaré.

Gil miró a los expresivos ojos azules de Warren, tan cercanosy esperanzadores y, sin embargo temerosos, también, y esperando... esperandoqué, ¿ser negado?Eso sería imposible.Gil había perdidola fuerza para negar a Warren.Lo único que podía hacer ahora era decir—: Lo prometo —y creer que realmente podían soportar cualquier cosa que el futuro les deparara.

 

 

**Fin**

 

 

 

 

CARIZ.es una chica de Colorado que adora la nieve y la luz del sol.Acaba de regresar de África occidental tras haber estado viviendo allí dos años y estátodavía encantada por la magia del agua corriente caliente y lagloria que es el Wi-Fi.Visita su blog para obtener información sobre nuevos lanzamientos,próximosproyectos,yobrasenprogreso en:

[http://carizerotica.blogspot.com](http://translate.google.com/translate?hl=es&prev=_t&sl=en&tl=es&u=http://carizerotica.blogspot.com/) [.](http://translate.google.com/translate?hl=es&prev=_t&sl=en&tl=es&u=http://carizerotica.blogspot.com/)

Puedes contactar con Cari en carizabeth@hotmail.com.De hecho,por favor hazlo.A ella le encantaría saber de ti.

 

 

 

 

[1] La escala de Kurtzke también conocida como EDSS (Escala expandida del Estado de Discapacidad), es la más utilizada para evaluar la situación funcional de las personas con esclerosis múltiple (EM).

[2] The Lancet es una revista médica Británica, publicada semanalmente por _The Lancet Publishing Group_. Hay varias ediciones especializadas de _The Lancet_ , una de ellas es The Lancet Neurology.

[3] Chthonic designa o se refiere a, deidades o espíritus del inframundo, especialmente en relación a la religión griega.

[4] La **ataxia** es un signo clínico que se caracteriza por provocar la descoordinación en el movimiento de las partes del cuerpo de cualquier animal, incluido el hombre. Esta descoordinación puede afectar a los dedos y manos, a los brazos y piernas, al cuerpo, al habla, a los movimientos oculares, al mecanismo de deglución, etc.

[5] La **neuritis óptica** o **neuritis retrobulbar** es la inflamación del nervio óptico que puede originar una pérdida de visión parcial o completa repentina, aunque en muchas ocasiones la capacidad visual se recupera.

[6] **Diplopía** o **diplopia** es el término que se aplica a la visión doble, la percepción de dos imágenes de un único objeto. La imagen puede ser horizontal, vertical o diagonal.

[7] La **metilprednisolona** es un esteroide sintético, del grupo de los glucocorticoides que se utiliza en medicina por sus propiedades inmunosupresoras y anti-inflamatorias, por lo que su administración alivia la inflamación (hinchazón, calor, enrojecimiento y dolor) y se usa para tratar ciertas formas de artritis; trastornos de la piel, la sangre, el riñón, los ojos, la tiroides y los intestinos (por ejemplo, colitis); alergias severas; y asma. La metilprednisolona también se usa para tratar ciertos tipos de cáncer, en la esclerosis múltiple del tipo recurrente-remitente como tratamiento de choque ante la aparición de un nuevo brote.

[8] La **discriminación por edad** , también conocida por el término inglés **ageism** (que a su vez ha sido traducido al español por la Comisión Europea como « **edaísmo** » y por Salvarezza como « **viejismo** » y otros dicen **_gerontofobía_** o **_etarismo_** ), es la estereotipificación y discriminación contra personas o colectivos por motivo de edad. Engloba una serie de creencias, normas y valores que justifican la discriminación de las personas según su edad.

[9] **Mochilero** es el término con que se denomina a una persona que viaja con su mochila a cuestas, practicando el senderismo.

 

[10] Una **madre de alquiler** o **gestante subrogada** es una mujer que acepta, por acuerdo, quedar embarazada mediante una técnica de reproducción asistida denominada gestación subrogada o gestación por sustitución, con el objetivo de engendrar y dar a luz un niño que será criado como propio por una pareja o por una persona soltera.

[11] El cancán es un baile lento y vivaz de reputación escandalosa, cuyas principales características son los movimientos provocativos, las patadas altas y el alzamiento y movimiento de las faldas.

[12] Recibe el nombre de castaña de agua cualquiera de las dos especies del género Trapa: Trapa natans y Trapa bicornis. Ambas especies de plantas acuáticas van creciendo en el agua lentamente hasta 5 metros de hondo.

[13] El término Generación Beat se refiere a un grupo de escritores estadounidenses de la década de los cincuenta, así como al fenómeno cultural sobre el cual escribieron. el estudio de la filosofía oriental.

 


End file.
